


I Woulda Been Lonely Too If It Wern't For You Meddleing Earworm.

by Sponjitzu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, This is probably OOC, nya isn't in here and im dissappionted in me, think about s7, this was originally for valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sponjitzu/pseuds/Sponjitzu
Summary: Musicians have a certain holy reverence in reference to them. They have to put a piece of art out into the world that has to keep your attention, to filter through your whole consciousness. This is of course very important from a marketing standpoint, and to the rest of the world. You see, one strange thing that almost everyone has, is that, due to some residual magic from the First Spinjitzu Master, everyone has a perfect balance in the world. A soulmate if you will, and you share some things with them. Whatever you happen to be singing in your head for one. So songs are important. They have to ability to change your world. They have the ability to enrich your life far longer than the three minutes that you actually hear it.  And Cole hates it.ORA soulmate AU where you can hear what your soulmate is singing in your head. With dubstep.





	I Woulda Been Lonely Too If It Wern't For You Meddleing Earworm.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh huh, ok. Here goes:
> 
> About halfway through I realized three things:  
> 1\. I hadn't written Nya in, obviously disgusted in myself, I LEFT the fic for a while, and when I came back I really had like, two school days to write about half of this thing.  
> 2\. I didn't originally have a scene where Cole and Kai actually. Interacted.  
> 3\. i can't write lloyd like in the show so he sits there ruining timepieces idk
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i98bKRYIZd8  
> this is the song referenced, but as mentioned, I wrote about four pages in about three hours, and couldn't write it in correctly?
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post, with a few changes.
> 
> (Yes, I have done the macaroni thing. I should not be allowed in the kitchen.)

Musicians have a certain holy reverence in reference to them. They have to put a piece of art out into the world that has to keep your attention, to filter through your whole consciousness. This is of course very important from a marketing standpoint, and to the rest of the world. You see, one strange thing that almost everyone has, is that, due to some residual magic from the First Spinjitzu Master, everyone has a perfect balance in the world. A soulmate if you will, and you share some things with them. Whatever you happen to be singing in your head for one. So songs are important. They have to ability to change your world. They have the ability to enrich your life far longer than the three minutes that you actually hear it. And Cole hates it.

He's the son of a musician, he's heard everything. every. damn. thing. He’s heard what his dad sings, what his mom composed, what his friends played, what his classmates from school listened to, what the other children of the Royal Blacksmith preferred, even that one weird emo phase he went through introduced new songs into his repertoire. so no. He does not like that the one thing that he could use to find his soulmate is something that he most definitely has heard and has had cycle through his head at one time or another.

And that is also a problem. Oh yeah Cole makes an effort to appear his best at all times, can you imagine what his soulmate thinks of him? They have to have had the worst childhood with everything from drums to pianos to that one time where he had nothing but the cup song (on a tin can for whatever reason) rattling around in their head.

Cole was in the kitchen making dinner because he can do this okay? He's gotten better at cooking shut up Nya, with Zane and Jay leaning over the counter. Zane was there to help make sure that he doesn't replace baking powder with baking soda, or let things burn, or to end up trying to make macaroni and cheese without most of the ingredients including the cheese, which was only one time. Jay was probably there because he feels less self-conscious around Zane as neither of them have soul-mates no matter that almost everyone has tried to convince that's because Zane doesn't have a soul to begin with.

And Cole was not complaining because it was almost Valentines day. he really wasn't.

"Cole, look, we love you, really, but can you stop it with the muttering?" Jay said exasperated as he dogeared another page in one of their books (this made Zane focus angrily on something else than Cole's cooking, which he used to accidentally pour in about half of the container of salt after the lid popped off)

"About what?" Cole nearly snapped, concentrating more on hiding the act that the total sodium content of their supper was now higher than any mortal needed, not that it would cause too much of a scene with the general trend in not-quite-humans in their team.

"I dunno the fact that you have been muttering under your breath about the soulmates, or at least music, for the past like, ten minutes? Zane back me up." Jay said turning to where his friend was fixing the corner of the page.

"Yes, I could play it back for you if it would cause you to talk about something else." He said shortly as he shoved the book back at Jay who opened it and promptly splayed it on it's spine.

"No, there really is no need for that thank you Zane." Cole grinned awkwardly. "Do I really complain that much?"

"Buddy, I've heard you talk about it enough that I could almost have a soulmate." Jay complained leaning his chair back on two legs.

"You both realize I could analyze your typical music tastes over a time period, compared to what songs appear in your head out of those parameters, and use that to at least narrow down who your soulmate might be."

"Zane, literally nobody could understand a single thing you just said."

"Only because you zone out after the fifth word anybody says."

"After what?"

"Guys! Okay, I get the hint!" Cole shouted at them waving a lid at the pair to chase them out of the kitchen. "I'll think about it if you two would make an effort to stop projecting on us!" He said in a huff before slamming the door.

"Touchy much?"

Zane looked at Jay who had fallen on the floor and seemed to simply be making himself comfortable by now.

"I did inform you on my hypothesis on who Cole may be paired with correct?" He queried.

" ’Kay, just define 'hypothesis'."

"Jay."

"Yeah, yeah okay, wait. Are you proposing that we... MEDDLE?" Jay's grin threatened to merge the faint freckles to his eyelashes.

"It's not exactly as if the universe could get back at us by cutting us off from our soulmate now could it?"

"That's a little hurtful, but I don't care, this sounds far too fun."

~~~~~

"KAI! KAI! KAI I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" Lloyd shouted as soon as Zane and Jay approached the green ninja about their plan.

"That, cannot be how you get his attention." Jay said incredulously as Lloyd turned back to the two of them from where he was apparently dismantling a clock that had been floating in various states of disrepair around the Destiny's Bounty for months now.

"Honestly he's like the weirdest combo of a dog and an older brother that I have ever seen."

"Yeah a great mental picture for what we want him to do when he shows up thanks Lloyd."

"What when I show up?" Kai asked politely as he walked in the door from where he probably was training again.

"Lloyd was being weird again."

"I can shut your powers off Jay."

"Uh," Kai coughed lightly, "What did you want from me?"

"Just a few questions about your soulmate." Zane said reassuringly as if he hadn't just completely ignored every basic social nicety which made for a strange scene as Jay attempted to hide behind his arm and Lloyd began smacking the watch on the side of the bed.

Kai blinked a few times before shaking it off and going to leave.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you do it while I train as I may or may not have been putting it off for about a week now."

"Sweet." Jay said following so that Zane was still between him and Lloyd who had dropped the clock by now and was just staring at it on the floor.

“Alright, what do you want to know?” Kai said adjusting his sparring gloves as they walked into the dojo.

“Mainly what music you tend to send to your soulmate.” Zane said bluntly picking up another pair of gloves to help Kai out.

“That, is a strange thing to ask for you two.” Kai said with a laugh sizing Zane up before reaching for the added reassurance of a helmet.

“Oh it’s not really for us.” Jay grinned sitting on the floor to watch the two of them. “We are just gonna test a theory to give us some peace.”

“YOU some peace?” Kai jabbed back before getting lightly hit by Zane near his solar plexus. “Oof! I can’t tell you two anything if I’m too injured you know!” He said reeling back before getting in proper sparring position.

“I’m very sorry if that hurt Kai.” Zane apologized. “So what do you tend to sing in your head?”

“I dunno, not much to be honest. I ‘sing’ along in my head to whatever I’m listening to, but since my soulmate is like a never stopping radio station I really just ‘sing’ along to that.” Kai sidestepped Zane which didn’t even throw him off a bit.

“That’s very helpful, I don’t think we need anything else right Zane?”

“To my knowledge at least. Though I do believe that Cole may be a bit lonely without our sterling personalities in the kitchen.” Zane said grabbing a punch Kai had thrown and using it to push the master of fire past him into a convenient pile of equipment nearby.

“I think that perhaps you may need to reevaluate that assumption.” Kai muttered darkly tossing his gloves back into the pile and getting up.

“We’ll take that into consideration thanks Kai.” Jay said pulling Zane out the door towards the primary common area with a remarkable lack of effort.

Kai rolled his eyes at their backs.

“The kitchen huh?”

~~~~~~

“Hey Cole!” Kai said sliding onto the counter near where his teammate was working.

“Kai! Hi!” Cole grinned, at the rhyme, of course. No other reason. “Do you need a sparring partner?”

Kai laughed leaning back on the cupboards. 

“Nah, I just got done with Zane actually.”

“You won of course?” Cole asked looking down at the pan to conceal the smirk crawling along his face.

“Obviously. What do you take me for? A quitter?” 

Cole snorted at that.

“So that challenge when all of us tried to get the drop on him for like a month?” He asked shifting to stand in front of Kai.

“There was a plan. It would have worked eventually.” Kai smirked back leaning forward.

“Well could you work out a plan to move from in front of the oven? One that works quicker perhaps?” Cole said sweeping Kai onto his back on the counter before crouching down to take out a casserole. 

“Of course. However it does involve three and a half serpentine, a small amount of salt water, and preferably a mouse five times the size of Lloyd.” Kai said folding his arms and watching Cole as he nearly dropped the hot pan. “We do have hot mitts.”

“How could you possibly use those?”

“Hot mitts? They’re pretty easy to figure out Cole.”

“Dork.”

Kai started laughing hard at that.

“Kai. Stop laughing.” Cole started chuckling along. “That wasn’t even that funny.”

Kai started laughing harder as Cole tried to hold in his own amusement.

Eventually it got to the point where they were simply in the kitchen laughing as hard as it was really possible, which is how Zane and Jay found them. 

Jay grinned up at Zane as they walked in unnoticed.

“Told you.”

“Yes, thank you for your expert analysis of something I was already fairly confident on Jay.” Zane said lightly. “Kai! We would like to talk to you some more. And Cole, Please check the stove.”

“Check the- DAMMIT!” Cole shouted pushing himself off the ground to find that supper really was fairly close to matching the typical color of his clothes.

“Yeah, I’d love to… answer more soulmate questions.” Kai rolled off the counter shaking his head at the phrase he never thought he would have to say.

“Awesome.” Jay said ignoring the awkward tension and leading the way out of the room.

“What questions now?” Kai asked trailing after his two friends.

“Well, to be fair, it's not quite questions we want.” Zane replied.

“But, uh, you said that you sang along to whatever you were listening to right?” Jay asked stopping in the middle of the common room, a laptop conspicuously set up nearby.

“Yeah, so I usually just echo whatever whoever it is is singing.” Kai said fairly certain that he was going to regret this in some way.

“Sweet.” Jay said picking up the computer. “Could you sing along to this?”

~~~~~~~~

Cole would like it to be known, that he did not freak out when he finally heard a song that he had never heard before.

He freaked out because why, in all that was right and good, was his soulmate listening to THAT. How was he even SINGING ALONG TO THAT?

Were they being TORTURED?

He also may have, just maybe, immediately run out to where his friends were, because, he did freak out that he was on track to finding his soulmate. Supposedly. Nobody reliable was really around to collaborate.

They did not find it particularly as earth-shattering as Cole did though. Or at least not Jay or Zane. Kai on the other hand, dropped the headphones he was wearing and ran up to Cole.

“Cole?” Kai ran up and grabbed his arms tightly, which would have been a little more influential if he were a bit taller, but Cole appreciated his enthusiasm.

“Kai, oh my word, this is… possibly the worst way to find the best thing in my life.”

“Well,” Kai scratched his head slightly. “To be fair, it really wasn’t my idea.”

They both paused long enough to look over at the couch where Jay and Zane were both trying (unsuccessfully) to contain their laughter.

“Perhaps it would be better to continue this somewhere else.” Cole smiled down at Kai.

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: devil-djinn. (talk to me! Maybe!)  
> For valentines day. yeah it's really late.


End file.
